


Fluffy

by hansan_vixx



Category: VIXX, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, University, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansan_vixx/pseuds/hansan_vixx
Summary: One dog.That's the story. It's about a dog bringing us together, getting caught and living with the degree everyone under the limelight has perfected, the mask of faking it.





	Fluffy

University students have it great with both freedom and responsibility. They are in this equilibrium of both.

I have always been jealous of my blockmates. They hold hands with their boyfriends and people perceive them as a normal couple. I make eye contact with a guy 10 meters away from me, rumours start and suddenly we're "dating". Unlike most of the people here I don't stay in a dorm near by, I had to drive my car every day to visit the area. I wasn't allowed to go drinking with them, the company would go crazy. AND NEVER. Yes, never, should I be caught dating until I'm thirty, which is nearly 10 years ahead (considering international age).

"The note was off" I told one of my groupmates as they obviousy pressed the wrong key on the piano. 

"Oh, sorry" he immediately apologized to the group as we were practicing for the project one of our major subjects have given us.

The pressure in the room was eating us alive and we were getting stingy with one another. We have all stopped trying to ing and rather memorize the keys, since we might strain our voice. "Okay" I called everyone's attention, "let's take a break, let's continue this tomorrow". They all blew a sight and bid me farewell.

"As expected of an idol" someone commented by the door. Juna is a one of my university friends who have helped me through the days where I couldn't make it to class. 

I only gave out an awkward laugh as I fixed the music sheets and placing it in my bag. 

"Are you heading out?" she asked me.

I checked my phone's calendar to check if I had schedule tomorrow, luckily it was empty. "Want to go grab something to eat?" I asked.

Juna looked at me shocked. 

"What?"

"You normally tell me you'll head home and... and... schedule..." Juna was indeed shock with what I had said. 

I laughed before holding her by her wrist and leaving the practice room. As we walked out Juna couldn't help but be amazed with the fact that I was hanging out with her after class. 

"Sunbae~" someone from behind shouted making both Juna and I turn our heads. The girl was running towards our direction. Juna and I looked at each other before looking back at the girl who was running towards our direction. As the girl approached us, I was about the speak up, when she walked pass by us.

Both Juna and I broke into a giggle. We knew well what each other was thinking. The girl who we thought was running towards our direction stopped beside a tall guy who's proportions are really popular among female idols.

He turned his head to the side and indeed his face was small. As expected from the model-idols. He turned his head even further, our eyes met. We're acquainted with each other, comebacks at the same time, emceeing together and even meeting in campus. He smiled at me before calling out, "Yerinnie! Hi!", as he waved his hand.

I bowed, he was a respected senior not only in school but also among idols. As I lifted my head he smiled at me once more before turning his attention back to the girl he was standing beside.

"I've been here for two years and I still can't believe a person could look more good looking in real life than pictures" Juna was always astonished with Hyuk. I shook my head, indeed her little crush towards him (like the rest of the female population of the music deoartment) has snapped her out of reality, once again.

"Let's go" I held unto her wrist once again before pulling her.

Later that night I would be commuting back to the dorm, since I was brought to schoo by my manager. I was walking by towards tge station when a car horn called my attention. I turned my head to see a white civic slowing its pace to park beside me. The windows rolled down and there Hyuk was holding unto the wheel as he looked at me.

"Yerinnie, I'll take you home, its pretty late" indeed Han Sanghyuk was a guy filled with manners, talent, looks and proportion and even inteligence, but he was always so ignorant.

"Are you crazy?" I asked as I leabed closer to no one would over here. "There might be—"

"Right" he paused for a while. "But I have a favor to ask you, so can you please hop in" he insisted.

In the end, I sat beside him being all apologetic as ge drove. At the back of his car, there was a box and as soon as I opened it, there was a puppy inside. He explained that the girl I saw talking to him a while ago was the girl he asked to take care of the stray dog he had found, but since the girl would be moving into a cheaper dormitory where pets were not allowed, he had to bring him home, but then he remembered that pets are not allowed in their units as well. In the end, I would be taking the dog and in return he gave me this ride.

"You do realize that the only person who's benefiting is you" I told him.

"What?" he sounded surprise, but he couldn't look at me since he was driving. "Aren't you the one with the advantage here, you get to keep the puppy" he whined.

Then the whole ride only consists of him whining and me, being me, whined as well.

He stopped the car right in front of the building I was staying in. He carried the puppy in the box for me until the door step. "I promise I'll be taking him in once we move into a different apartment in a few weeks" I pulled out my pinky making sure this was a promise. He took it and sealed the promise. He handed over the box to me, his expression didn't hide the fact that he was sad to let the puppy go. 

He began walking towards the car, but turned towards my direction once again. "I'm sorry for the trouble" he bowed, "and tell Sowon that I'm sorry as well". I nodded. He rode his car and drove off

As expected, Sowon and Hyuk are great friends that we even tease her that she like Hyuk, but indeed their friendship isn't just friendship anyone can see that, but Sowon, as the leader, has to hold herself back for the group.

As I entered the dorm, the members were ecstatic when they saw the dog and Sowon immediately cathces the similarities of the dog with Hyuk. I told Sowon what Hyuk had wanted to tell her and her face immediately turned into a pink shade. Somehow, it bothered me.

Little did I know this dog has given me more trouble than just training and cleaning up its poop.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Korea or their culture and I do not intend of offending someone thus I have created this fanfic without any regards to place, but I want to make it as real to life as possible.
> 
> This is my first work, its unedited and I hope you like it.


End file.
